


I Feel The Night Explode

by orchidlocked



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Experienced Bottoms Keeping It Chill, First Time, M/M, Nervous Tops Coming Apart At The Seams, Porn Without Plot, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidlocked/pseuds/orchidlocked
Summary: Mark and Adrian finally hook up, Mark’s mind can’t quit racing. Plot-free
Relationships: Adrian Mallory/Mark R. Naird
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	I Feel The Night Explode

**Author's Note:**

> Just some crack..... these two... the dynamic between them....

“Oh my god,” Adrian said, not in the tone or cadence Mark would expect during the situation they were in, but more in the way it was typically said when someone spilled coffee on their pants before an important work meeting. More specifically, Adrian said it in the way he said it when he was annoyed by Mark, which was often. Mark truly hoped Adrian was not annoyed at this moment.

“Look, I’m,” Mark’s arms were trembling now, his nerves winning out over his body, which really ought to be performing better after a lifetime of rigorous military service, “do you want me to - it’s just been a long time.” He closed his eyes and felt a bead of sweat running down his nose.

Adrian shifted beneath him and licked said bead of sweat from where it had landed onto his lips. “I didn’t take you for the type to cry during sex,” he said dryly. Mark figured he’d said this to push his buttons, but it hit him a bit deeper than that. He pushed in further, and the tightness, the warmth of Adrian all around him caused him to let out a pathetic moan. He sounded like some sort of blushing fucking virgin, for fuck’s sake. And to add insult to injury, his arms still would not cooperate, and kept shaking like he wasn’t a four star general who’d survived on twigs and berries after his plane got shot down in Bosnia. He didn’t realize he’d zoned out until Adrian ran his hands down his arms.

“I feel fine, you can keep going.”

“I just - I guess I’m uh, I’m a little nervous,” Mark admitted before laughing, nervously.

Adrian chuckles. “Oh, I assure you, there’s no need for that. I am old, remember?” He shifts beneath Mark, puts his hands behind his head as though he is about to leisurely sunbathe for an hour or so. “It’s all right. I’ve helped lots of people through their first time,” he says with a laugh.

Mark shouldn’t feel jealous at that. He knows that! Yet he does, and he feels the burn of jealousy before he feels Adrian’s warm and soft - extraordinarily soft - hands on his back.

It wasn’t his first time with a man, but he wasn’t about to tell Adrian that, at least not right now. Fooling around had been a pretty common thing in the military, disguised in the “boys will be boys” uniform. Mark didn’t realize how much he enjoyed it until he was back to civilian life. And then he was married, which was lovely, and then he was a father, which was also lovely, then he kept being promoted and the days somehow got longer and shorter simultaneously, and now here he was. Mark had believed that part of his life - his _self_ \- was over, forgotten, swept away by time and his ever-increasing responsibilities.

He was again distracted from his inner journey, this time by the sound of Adrian clearing his throat.

“If you don’t want to do this, we can stop,” Adrian said, eyebrows raised.

“We can - you think I want to stop! I’m harder than I’ve ever been in my fucking life and you think I want to stop?” Mark spat out, the force of his words driving him deeper inside Adrian.

“Okay, okay, consent is mandatory at all stages here, I just wanted you to know if you change your mind, we can stop, in fact I’ll insist-“

“I get it,” Mark snapped, “I’ll tell you if I want to stop.” He pauses, and looks at Adrian. “And you tell me if you want to stop. Right? You’ll tell me that, right?”

“Of course I will.” Adrian’s smiling. He’s not even breaking a sweat. Even as Mark is thrusting into him, albeit very slowly, his body isn’t moving; it’s as though the scientist could balance a glass of water on his forehead without spilling a drop, all while Mark is fucking him.

“How are you so fucking calm right - ah - right now?” Mark’s hips stuttered in their rhythm, his arms felt like they were about to give out.

“How am I so calm? Of course I’m calm, I’m about to fuck the man I’ve wanted to fuck for the past two months.” Adrian smiles, and Mark can tell from the crinkles around his eyes that he’s being sincere, not sardonic.

Mark decided to ignore the fact that he’d had fuzzy feelings for Adrian far longer than two months. It wasn’t lost on him that Adrian so confidently said those words while, in his mind, he was the one about to - no, currently - doing the fucking. He would have to analyze the liquid feeling this gave him at another time, as he had to focus on the task at hand.

“You are infuriating,” Mark said before letting out a labored laugh.

“Well, then.” Adrian grabbed his ass, flashed him that irreverent smile, “Carry on. Please.”

“Okay.” Mark was breathing harder now, practically panting; he closed his eyes to try to focus - dammit - focus!

He’d only ever done this with one guy. No, three. How could he forget leave in Berlin in the summer of ’97? Mark, as always, was anxious, his thoughts intrusive and self-deprecating.

 _It’s probably not very good for him._  
_He’s definitely had better._  
_I haven’t had sex in over a year._  
_I’m not going to last._  
_I can’t last.  
_ _Yeah, he’s definitely had better._

Here he was, a decorated military veteran, a supposed “VIP” (bullshit), panting like he was back in the desert while fucking his number two. His focus was split between trying to calm his anxious, racing mind and remembering how to fuck someone so that it was actually good for them. Mark’s eyes were squeezed shut; he was so busy trying to get the thoughts to stop and worrying about his performance he barely heard Adrian say his name.

“Mark, if I’d have known you were going to be so nervous I would have insisted on at least taking you out for dinner beforehand,” Adrian said with a chuckle.

Mark froze. He was right. So he was fucking this up. He knew he was fucking this up, right from the start, and he couldn’t even manage to get this one thing right despite the-

Adrian put both hands on Mark’s face. “I’m kidding,” he said. He looked at Mark’s lips, smiled, kissed him, then gazed back into his eyes. He smelled like sandalwood, with an earthy undertone, perhaps also like old books, or the cozy scent of a well worn blanket that lives on the back of a beloved chair. Mark couldn’t have described the details of it for the life of him, but Adrian smelled like something that was old and comforting and also very expensive. The intimacy of it shook Mark out of his self-flagellating internal monologue and back into the moment. “I’m only kidding,” he repeated before kissing him again.

“Okay,” Mark said, lowering himself down and supporting his weight on his elbows. He started moving his hips again. “Is this all right?” he asked quietly into the shell of Adrian’s ear.

“Yes, Mark, it is ‘all-right’.”

It was thrilling to hear his name spoken into his ear like that; Adrian was trying to be snarky, as always, but Mark knew him well enough to recognize the hitch in his voice.

“Okay, well, that’s good.”

“It is. But I might still insist on taking you out for dinner.”

“Why’s that?” God, Adrian felt good, and it wasn’t just that Mark hadn’t had sex in a year, or... how long had it been? Had it been over a year?

“Well, I don’t want you to think I’m… a, you know.”

“A what?” Mark gasped.

“A slut,” Adrian whispered dramatically. That got Mark to laugh in earnest.

“Ah, so you want to make sure I know you’re not too easy, huh?”

Adrian nodded. “It could ruin my reputation,” he said with a completely straight face.

Mark laughed again, let his face fall down onto Adrian’s chest, allowed Adrian to touch the nape of his neck. Now he was really getting sweaty; he’d always been so self conscious about that. “Sorry,” he said as a particularly intense squelchy sort of sound emanated from where their bodies were moving against one another.

“There’s no need to apologize, we are existing in these human bodies and this is simply how they operate at times.” Adrian ran his fingers across Mark’s forehead, ostensibly to brush away the hair that would likely have been stuck there if he hadn’t just gotten a regulation trim.

It was the sort of statement that would have driven Mark mad if he and Adrian had been in the mess hall, or in the control room, or in his office. He’d likely have accused Adrian of being patronizing, or found some contrary, juvenile way to snap back. He didn’t feel that way now, not with his cock inside Adrian, not with Adrian’s legs wrapped around him. Mark suddenly felt grateful for Adrian’s gentle encouragement, and very aware of the incredible amounts of unearned patience this man somehow had for him.

Mark finally felt comfortable enough to kiss Adrian back, for real this time. “You are a very patient man.” It wasn’t often he allowed himself to voice a realization while having it.

Adrian chuckled. “Well, it isn’t entirely selfless. My patience often enables me to wait around until I can have the things I want.”

His words thrilled Mark, and he moved with a new urgency.

“Oh _god_ ,” Adrian said in a tone that sure didn’t sound like annoyance.

“Is it good?” Mark asked immediately.

“It’s very good, it’s-“ Adrian mercifully cut him off with a series of kisses, each one more urgent than the last, “-very good - oh god!” he cried out again. It was finally clear to Mark that Adrian was not annoyed with him; Adrian was likely enjoying himself, and with that knowledge, his mind finally went quiet. He was driving into Adrian now, each thrust bringing him closer to the edge.

“I’m close, I’m sorry, I’m not going to last-“

“Please shut up,” Adrian said before smashing his lips against Mark’s.

Mark was so close; Adrian was moaning beneath him, his hand working his cock. One snap of his hips later and Adrian was crying out, coming, warmth all over Mark’s stomach; the gleeful smile on Adrian’s face was what did it for Mark, and he came too, thrusting deep inside Adrian and then holding himself there, riding out each shock of pleasure while the scientist stroked his hair, his back, his hips.

His mind returned to him as the fuzz of his orgasm subsided. He enjoyed two breaths worth of stillness before his thoughts began snapping around again.

_I wonder how he likes it normally._  
_Did I brush my teeth today?_  
_Was it good for him?_  
_Tomorrow’s ten am is going to be a disaster._  
_Love, love will keep us together_  
_Is he disappointed?_  
_Have I let him down?_  
_We wasted six million dollars in four minutes._  
_Think of me babe, whenever_  
_God, I’m sweating so much._  
_I hope I don’t smell too awful_

And finally: _It’s not that different than it is with Maggie_ , a thought that truly scared him. He cared about this man, this brilliant, sardonic, pain in the ass. He actually cared about him.

Oh, god. He _cared_ about Adrian. As in, he really cared about Adrian. And that meant that he’d have to-

He was cut off by a kiss. “Hey,” Adrian said quietly. Mark very much liked the feel of Adrian’s beard against his chest.

“How - uh - how was everything, was it - um…”

Adrian laughed softly. “You take yourself far too seriously.”

Mark didn’t know how to read that, and after a brief moment, got up from the bed and immediately pushed one leg into his pants.

“You are not leaving,” Adrian said firmly.

Mark stopped trying to put his pants back on, he looked over at Adrian, who was smiling enigmatically, propped up on one elbow on the bed. “I thought you wanted me to, or, uh, well - it’s best not to assume - or I didn’t know. I didn’t know, okay! It’s been a very long time since I’ve done this and-”

“I am aware you didn’t know, and now I’m telling you,” Adrian pulled down the sheet and patted the space next to him. “You are not leaving.” Mark gingerly got back into the bed. “And I’m not leaving either, but I’ll be right back,” he said before patting Mark on the thigh.

Mark laid there stiffly while Adrian went into the restroom, washed his face, and applied something to his face. He slowly walked back to the bed, sat down, took a drink of water, and put drops in his eyes or something. Mark got the sense he was witnessing part of an elaborate nighttime ritual. Finally, Adrian returned to the bed, turned the sheets down, and fluffed his pillow exactly three times. The minute Adrian stopped moving, Mark spoke.

“So it - uh, it wasn’t awful for you, then?”

That got a true laugh out of Adrian, who snuggled his beard up against Mark’s face before kissing him. “No. It was nice.”

“It was... nice.” Mark bit the inside of his cheek so hard he drew blood.

“Oh, yes.”

“Nice?”

“Yes, it was nice, it was pleasant, it was enjoyable, a good time was had by all,” Adrian said. 

“Pleasant?”

“Yes, what other adjectives would you have me use? It was enjoyable and nice and pleasant and I feel very good right now.”

“So, it was all right?”

Adrian hummed. “It wasn’t too bad for a first time.”

“You -“ Mark tried to sputter out a few words before Adrian clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Shh.” The sound was authoritative, coming from this particular scientist. Adrian’s fingers slipped off his lips and down to rest on his chest. Mark stared at the ceiling, replaying Adrian’s words in his head. For a first time? He’d said a first time. That implied there would be a second time. A third? A second time. First a second time. Then a third time. Hopefully many more. Hopefully to the point where he could forget the numbers. What would it be like next time? When would it-

Mark didn’t realize he’d been whispering to himself until Adrian rolled him over and snuggled up behind him, throwing a surprisingly strong set of arms around him and squeezing tightly. “We have to be back at work in four hours and thirty-six minutes. Go to sleep.”

“But-“

“Go to sleep.” Adrian held him tighter, then relaxed and kissed his left shoulder blade. “That’s an order.”

Mark couldn’t remember the last time he’d been the little spoon, and fell asleep before he could form another coherent thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Tell It To My Heart by Taylor Dayne. I love that it’s canon that Mark sings random top 40 style hits from the 80s and early 90s to himself when he’s anxious🤣🤣🤣anyways, I’m a sucker for this dynamic...... enjoy


End file.
